


Much to be discussed

by KatherineRose2000



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slight alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineRose2000/pseuds/KatherineRose2000
Summary: Where Wickham gets beat up like we all want him to, as well as a small twist to the end of our hero and heroine's romance.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Much to be discussed

  
  


_“He saw Wickham and afterward insisted on seeing Lydia…”_

_(Pride and Prejudice pg. 312)_

  
  


_“They met several times, for there was much to be discussed.”_

_(Pride and Prejudice pg. 313)_

.......  
  
  
  


The gentleman outside of the shabby little establishment on —street was pacing impatiently, the smooth tailoring of his dark coat contrasting to the squalid scene. You see, gentleman did not usually frequent —street, unless they happened to be of a highly bred disreputable sort, taken to gambling and other base activities; but such was not the case here. It was an errand of virtue, oddly enough, that was cause for today’s unfortunate journey.

Fists clenched and polished boots marked the sidewalk, a strange tick to the jaw. More than one passerby peered curiously at the tall stranger who moved restlessly, until a stirring sound within the abode caused him to pause his relentless gait. The door opened cautiously, and a slice of a man’s face peered through... and was unceremoniously grabbed through the doorway and slammed against the wall.

“Really, this is not the place, Darce,” the accosted man gasped. “You wouldn't want anyone to see, now would you?” His face was white, his lips twitching.

“You’re perfectly right,” responded the taller gentleman, and dragged them both into the alley of the shop adjacent, “this is much better.” And then he punched him in the jaw. 

Wickham cursed and rubbed his face.

Darcy picked him back up and gripped the lapels on his jacket so tightly his feet dusted the floor. “Is Miss Lydia inside? I assume so.”

“She’s hardly a ‘Miss’ now,” said Wickham. Darcy threw him off with disgust.

“I must see her.” 

“No.” Wickham paused. “She’s hardly proper.” 

Darcy slammed him against the wall again. 

“You take such pleasure in seducing girls of fifteen,” he addressed his enemy, “I hope it shall please you to marry one. That is unless I can convince her to leave this wretched place.”

Wickham laughed with scorn. “Marry her! Come now, even you with all your prudish notions know it to be impossible - she has no dowry. The girl made her choice.”

“No doubt the fool thought you would marry her eventually.”

“I never gave her such pretentious — aloud.”

Here Darcy again caught him in a vice grip, until a noise caught both men — feet rounding the corner, the swish of girlish skirts. A gasp. “Wickham! Mr. Darcy!” Lydia screeched, “put him down this instant, you cruel, evil man! I shall call the magistrate!” 

“No need, madam,” Darcy responded coldly, unhanding the fiend, ”they would only drag this wretch away for gambling debts.” Lydia gasped again and pouted. “Now, I believe we have business inside to discuss.” 

“What business do you have here?” Lydia asked impudently. 

“We shall discuss it _inside_ , if you please,” Darcy said irritably, already tired of the scene, and his ire at Wickham’s scheming dulling gravely in the face of it’s object.

He proceeded them both indoors with alacrity.

*

Bingley was anxious to be off, and his outspoken demands left no doubt to it. Darcy had not been so used to his friend in this manner, but he reminded himself that he did, indeed, deserve it. Truly he was just relieved to be forgiven.

Bingley called out for him once more down the corridor, although they were not expected at Longbourn and the hour was still early. Darcy smoothed his already immaculate coat in the dressing mirror and examined the bruises on his right hand before quickly donning his gloves.

Charles met him in the hallway, his current anxieties written all over his face. “Well,” he gestured to himself. Darcy straightened his wayward cravat and gave him a silent nod. “How do you do it, Darcy?” he gave a small smile. “How do you always stay so cool — sometimes I wish I had your composure.” 

A frown appeared on the face of his stoic friend. “Only outwardly, Bingley. Sometimes,” Darcy admitted begrudgingly, “I wish I possessed your open nature.”

Bingley stared at him in disbelief for a moment before laughing. “No, you do not.”

“No,” Darcy smiled wryly, “I do not. Although I sometimes think it would make things easier.”

“Things?” Bingley enquired. He was sharper than Darcy sometimes gave him credit for.

“Shall we be off?” he diverted.

His friend smiled wide now. “Certainly.” And then went right back to looking nervous.

The sentiment was not at all unshared.

*

The business with Jane Bennet was settled, and Darcy was starting to envy his friend. They were now far ahead of the trio, looking intimate with their golden heads bent together in silent conversation. Darcy stifled a jealous sigh; Elizabeth was walking beside him with her arm in his... and Miss Kitty was on the other side.

He was growing impatient, and really was not in a mood to wait any longer. The prudent part of his mind said it was perhaps wiser to go slowly and see, but it was soon overridden by his unshakably frank nature. Elizabeth would not trifle with him, and he decided it was better to know than endure more of this torture. 

Kitty went off to visit Maria Lucas and Darcy was just making up his mind on how to begin when the lady herself spoke. Jane and Bingley were nowhere in sight.

“Mr. Darcy,” Elizabeth began suddenly, and then paused. “Oh dear,” she murmured. “Your hand.” Only now did he realize he had taken off his gloves. Before he could cover them again, she stopped him and blushed. “May I?” He could only nod slightly.

She examined it, turning it over gently in her own smaller, browner hands. Her hue was brightening by the minute, and then - she stooped and kissed the bruised knuckles, quickly. Darcy fairly stopped breathing.

“Miss Elizabeth...”

“Mr. Darcy,” she interrupted, before her courage failed her, “you must allow me to thank you for the unexampled kindness you have shown my sister-”

“No,” he said too harshly, taken aback, and she stopped, her face turned white. He moved quickly to repair the damage. “No,” he spoke more softly, “if you will thank me, let it be for yourself alone. I believe I thought only of you.” 

Relief overturned her and embarrassment graced her countenance. He would hardly have been a man if he could resist such a sign, not after the compounded hope he had received from his aunt, nor could he be insensible to such a face so blushingly peeking at him.

He kissed her, against all prudence and breeding, long and sweetly, their hands still clasped, and had the pleasure of watching her grow more discomposed still. 

When he gave a small twinge at her grip, she eased and brought his hands again to her lips. “Oh dear.”

“I am well.” The look he gave her was so full of tenderness Elizabeth had to look away. Never had she been witness to the expression so unguarded on him before, but then, it was just as a man violently in love was expected to do.

_Her_ expression turned suddenly wry and mischievous and his heart leapt at the sight of it. “May I enquire how these injuries were acquired, Mr. Darcy?”

“You may, Miss Bennet, but I should be obliged not to tell you, as a gentleman.” He paused and then added deliberately, “Elizabeth.”

It was quite a time before they returned to Longbourn, reveling in all that felicity which newfound understanding can bestow, and left the rational details to be sorted another day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Very short and fast! I really wanted to write this scene so I ended it with a little romance, just to round it out.
> 
> Edit: I went in and tightened up the writing a bit, to be a little more Austen-esque, if anyone was wondering why things look a tad different. But in essentials, things are as they always were :)


End file.
